


Jealous, Are We?

by LokisSecondInCommand



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: "That midgardian", ;), Ehehehe Loki has jealousy issues, First Time, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Some might call it incest, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, but not really, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisSecondInCommand/pseuds/LokisSecondInCommand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor brings Jane to Asgard for a visit. Loki is visited by the Green-Eyed Monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous, Are We?

Loki was sitting in his chambers, idly flipping through his books, trying to decide what prank he could pull on Thor. He was debating between two possibilities when there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Loki answered, not taking his eyes off the books in front of him. "Loki? There's someone I wish to introduce to you." The speaker was Thor. Loki slowly turned around, rolling his eyes as he went. "If it's some boorish, thick-skulled, warrior friend of his, I'll curse them both into the next realm." he though to himself as he turned his chair around.

Loki looked up to see who Thor had brought with him. It wasn't a warrior friend, as he had originally thought, but a woman. A very pretty woman, Loki noticed. "And she is...?" he asked, one dark eyebrow cocked. "Loki, I'd like you to meet Jane Foster." Thor replied gesturing to her. "She's only here for the day, so I'm giving her a tour of the palace and grounds." Loki was still staring at the two of them, Thor's arm around Jane's shoulders. "Jane, this is my brother, Loki." continued Thor. 

Jane smiled at Loki in acknowledgement. Loki returned it with a cold sneer, and said nothing. He, the God of Mischief, The Lord of Lies, Silvertongue himself was without speech. He was deep in thought. "Jane." he thought. That name sounded familiar to him. He went back to a dew years ago, Thor's exile to Midgard, his return home, the destruction of the Bifrost..."Jane? No, it's couldn't be. Not _that_ Jane." His eyes narrowed. "Thor. I'd like a word with you. Now. In private." Thor asked Jane to meet him in the courtyard where she would find Sif and the Warriors Three waiting to give her the final part of her tour. She obliged. 

"Now brother, what was it you wished to speak to me about?" asked Thor, clapping Loki hard on the shoulder. "How could you, Thor? Bringing a Midgardian to Asgard. Father will not be pleased." Thor let out a booming laugh."Loki! You and your pointless worries! Father has given me permission to let Jane visit for the day." Loki narrowed his eyes once more, and snapped back at Thor, "I see. Well, I hope you two have a lovely time together. Now leave me to my studies!" Thor turned and left the room. "I wonder what has gotten into my dear brother this time."

Thor joined Sif and the Three in the courtyard for Jane's farewell. They escorted her to the Bifrost, and wished her a safe journey home. "Goodbye Thor!" called Jane, kissing Thor on the cheek. "Thank you for the lovely time! And it was great meeting you Sif!" She stepped onto the rainbow bridge and Hiemdell transported her back to Earth.

At dinner that evening, while everyone was enoying the meats, and drinks, Loki was picking at his food, not wanting to eat much of anything. He had seen Jane (Or "that Midgardian" as he preferred to think of her) and Thor around the grounds, watching from shadows, unnoticed. He saw the way Jane giggled at things his brother said, the way Thor had his arm around her shoulders, or kissed her hand. He couldn't stand to think that his brother (though they were not related by blood) and that Midgardian twit together. Thor was the only one he had, and he wasn't going to lose him to some Earth creature. While Loki was stewing away at the far end of the table, Thor was also thinking hard about things; For one, Loki had showed up late for dinner, and had seated himself next to the Three, when he usually preferred to keep his distance from them, and sit next to Thor. 

"Thor?" Inquired Sif, breaking Thor's jumbled train of thought, "You've been awfully quiet all dinner. Is anything troubling you?" "My brother" answered Thor "He's been acting rather cold and distant towards me all day, well more cold and distant and usual." "Perhaps he just has a lot on his mind." replied Sif shortly, she had neverd cared much for Loki. "Yes, maybe" said Thor "But I thought he would have at least come to Jane's farewell." Loki, who was still glaring at his roast, heard Thor say "Jane" and an overwheling sense of jealousy swpet over him. "Excuse me" he said standing up as though his seat and been electrocuted. He left the hall. Thor who was still chatting with Sif, noticed, and followed.

Thor followed him at a distance, surprised that he had not yet sensed him following. "Something must be troubling him greatly" though Thor. Loki reached his chambers, and pushed the door open and slipped in. Thor arrived moments later. He took a breath and knocked. No answer. He threw caution into the windsm and pushed the door open. Loki was sitting at his desk, pouring over his books.

"Brother?" asked Thor quietly, unsure of Loki's reaction. Loki whipped around, snarling. "What do you want?" he demanded. "I-I just wished to see if you were okay." replied Thor, staring at the ground. "I'm fine!" Loki retorted. "Not that you'd care if I wasn't." he muttered as he spun back around to his desk. Thor strode over to the desk, and ut his hand on Loki'd shoulder to turn him around. "Loki, you are my bother. I know when soemthing is troubling you." "I am not your brother!" spat Loki "Loki!" Thor almost shouted. "What on Asgard has gotten into you?" Loki glared at Thor, "Get out and leave me be." he hissed, contempt and dislike obvious in every word. "No." said Thor simply. "I won't." Loki looked at Thor, standing there in his armour. Event hrough the metal plates and cover he could still see the outline of Thor's impressive build. He shivered as he imagined himself running his hands along the smooth, muscled stomach that has hidden beneath armour. He shook himself back to his senses, and snarled back at Thor. "What is it to you if I am troubled? Why should you, the mighty Thor, care if I am bothered?" Thor shrugged and said "I care because you are important to me, and I love you."

Loki's eyes widened at the last three words. He recovered, and shook his head. "You love that Midgardian, Jane." Thor looked at Loki in disbelief. "No, you misunderstand. Jane is an old friend I met when I was on Earth. I had promised her a visit, but was forced to wait until the Bifrost was repaired." Loki stole a glance at Thor. "I thought, when I saw you two around the palace, that there was something more..." Thor smiled down at Loki, and said "Come here." Loki got up uncertainly, and walked over. Thor took Loki's hands in his own and said "I love you, Loki. And only you. There will never be anyone else for me. It has always been that way." Loki looked at Thor as though he didn't dare believe wahat he was hearing, and then he smiled. "And I love you Thor. I always have." Thor grinned. "Let me prove to you the truth of my words. He cupped Loki's face in his hands, running a thumb over a high cheekbone, so unlike the rest of his family, and brought his lips up to meet his own. Loki thew his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him back.

What had started out as a gentle kiss, become rough and passionate. Thor tangling his fingers in Loki's raven-black hair, and Loki nipping lightly at Thor's lower lip.  He felt Thor moan as he did so, and tried without avail, to supress a shudder that ran down his spine. 

Thor directed Loki onto the bed behind them, and pushed him onto it. He stopped kissing him, and Loki let a whine. "Be patient." Thor chidded him. He positioned himself over Loki, so that they would be perfectly aligned. As Thor kissed Loki again, their crotches brushed together, and Loki's hips bucked up at the contact. "Thor." he whimpered "please." "In a minunte." replied Thor. He traced his tongue down Loki's neck, and nipped at his collarbone, leaving little love-marks. his efforts elicted a delicious sounding moan from Loki. He made his way back to Loki's lips to kiss him again, grinding down into his hips as he did so.

Loki was impossibily hard. Loki felt Thor smile, and though "that bloody bastard." Thor started undoing Loki's shirt, and Loki, being impatient as he is, sat up and snapped his fingers, causing their garments to vanish. He grinned mischievously at the blonde above him. The trailed his long fingers down Thor's arms, pausing only to tweak Thor's nipples between his finger and thumb. He contined down Thor's stomach, and kept going right down to his cock. He ran his thumb from the tip to the base, along the underside, earning a moan from Thor. Loki felt his own cock twitch, and looked up at Thor. Thor winked and shoved him back onto the bed, and manhandled him onto his stomach. He lent down and pressed kisses along Loki's neck, down his back to his tailbone, where he stopped and kneaded his fingers into Loki's ass. He straightened up and walked over to the dresser, where he fished throught he drawers until he found a small vial of oil. Loki had sat up to see where his borther had gotten to when he felt Thor dissapear. When he saw what Thor had in his hand, he moved to the edge of the bed. "Loki, what are you-?" he grabbed the vial from Thor's hand, and poured some oil on his hand, "come here." he said, smiling coyly. 

Thor took a step closer, and Loki took Thor's cock in his hand and began rubbing it. Right from the tip, to the base, stopping to briefly to squeeze Thor's balls, using oil and precome to lubricate his movements. Loki felt immensley satsified when he heard Thor groan. He decied that Thor's cocks was slicked up enough, and stopped his minstrastions, much to Thor's dismay.  Thor opened his eyes at the loss of pressure. Loki looked up at him expectantly, and Thor flipped him back over onto his sotmach. "Spread for me." he ordered, and Loki did as he was told. Thor pushed himself between Loki's legs, and ran a finger up the inside of Loki's thighs, stopping outside Loki's entrance. Loki moaned again, saying "Thor. Please. I need you. I want you." Thor heard the desire in Loki's voice, and pushed a couple of fingers in, stretching him. Loki pushed himself down onto Thor's finger, the friction of his cock onthe sheets not nearly enough. Thor pulled out, and Loki let out another small whine at the loss.

Thor pulled him up onto he hand and knees, and Loki turned his head towards Thor and said "fuck me." Thor was more thna happy to do as he was told. He lined himself up, and pushed in slowly. He pushed in until he was fully seated in Loki. He set up a steady rhythm, as he grabbed Loki's hips and rocked nack and forth. As he fucked Loki from behind, he brought a hand down and massaged Loki's balls, and stroked the length of Loki's cock. Desperate for his release, Loki choked out "Faster, Thor. Please." Thor obliged, and picked up the past, slamming into Loki, still rubbing his cock. Loki felt his release coming soon, and seconds later he came over Thor's hand and the emerald sheets below, crying out Thor's name as Thor rode him through his orgasm.  

Thor's rhythm was  becoming unsteady, and a few moments later Loki felt a warmth fill him as he heard Thor grunt. He slumped on Loki's back and pulled out. Thor rolled over onto his back and lay beside Loki, who rolled on top of him to plant a kiss to his lips. Loki whispered "I love you." Thor smiled and pulled him closer. "And I love you, Loki." 

Loki's former plans of pranking Thor lay forrgotten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...well...that's my first fic. Literally my first fic ever o.0 I won't be surprised if it's awful. Anywaaays, hope you -somehow managed to- like it ;)


End file.
